


Laments of Cinderella

by FilthyWoman



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Names Used, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyWoman/pseuds/FilthyWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toris travels to Russia to work as a domestic servant for the Braginski family at the request of his brother. When he arrives, he discovers the circumstances regarding his employment have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opportunity

**WARNINGS:** Cross-dressing, Yaoi lemons in future chapters, Male x Male relationships, Alternative Universe, Multi-chapter fic, Human names used.

 **MAIN PAIRING:** Russia x Lithuania (Ivan x Toris)

 **SIDE PAIRING:** Ukraine x Canada (Kataya x Matthew), some Poland x Lithuania (Feliks x Toris)

 **DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own Hetalia and I do not claim to be historically accurate.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

> Chapter One: "Opportunity"

At first glance, there was nothing truly remarkable about Toris. Everything about him was plain, including the food his country prided itself on. The clothes he wore were old and the car he drove was second-hand. His hair was shoulder length and lack-luster brown and his look was charming yet somewhat androgynous. His fingers were slender but dry and cracked from years of menial labor. Where other boys doused themselves in the latest cologne, he smelled more of the earthy sunflower fields back home.

As his green eyes caught sight of the main gate, Toris' heart raced nervously; coming to be employed in this place was nothing short of a miracle. The grounds that stretched out before him were massive yet bare and snow covered. The large mansion that lie off in the distance towered above the land like a white stone castle; its outer façade elegant yet antiquated with its traditional masonry designs. For a moment, Toris wondered if the mansion had actually been a true castle at one time. It was certainly old and was easily the largest structure he had ever seen. Toris smiled eagerly. It would be nice living here. This place really was stunningly beautiful amidst the frosty terrain.

Toris had heard from his younger brother Eduard that the Braginskis were among one of the most wealthy families of Europe, second only in this area to a neighboring Swedish family from the northwest. Toris wondered what it was going to be like to actually work for someone that important. He knew very little about the Braginskis-only that his brother had already been employed by them in a financial capacity. Eduard had been appointed by the bank where he worked to oversee their family's trust fund now that the last surviving parent had died. And for a year now he had been in charge of administering the payments to the reclusive family.

"They are rich," his brother would explain whenever Toris asked him to describe his prospective employers, as though saying so was an obvious description of their character. When Toris pressed for more information, Eduard would simply smile and tell him they act like rich people do, eccentric and easy going since they didn't really have to work for a living.

These answers never really satisfied Toris and his mind raced with anticipation about what sort of people he would encounter when he arrived. He already felt special about being asked to perform the duties of a servant for the Braginski household. His brother had insisted that he work for a family that could afford to pay him on a steady basis. It would be different from the patchwork of jobs he had held while living in Lithuania.

Being a servant and taking care of others came naturally to Toris and now that Eduard arranged the position, he wouldn't have to worry about his well being. His room and board were considered part of the contract and for the next five months, he would be living in the mansion the Braginskis called home.

"This is it. We've arrived," Eduard announced as he pulled into the circular driveway, "If these people seem strange, act as though they are behaving naturally. I'll handle everything so just remain quiet for now."

Toris turned his head. What did that mean?

Eduard resumed his pleasant smile as he exited the car. He headed to the rear of the vehicle and set about fetching Toris' suitcase from the trunk.

Toris shivered in response to the cold, crossing his arms quickly against his body as he stepped outside Eduard's car onto the icy stone walkway. It was slippery but the rubber soles on his plain loafer shoes made his footing more secure. Toris was thankful he had chosen to wear them instead of the dress shoes he had been considering. It was fortunate Eduard had given him advice on what to wear. Though in retrospect, he had to admit that the long unisex style coat his brother had insisted upon was a bit thin.

Eduard rushed ahead of him, skidding a bit as he pulled along Toris' lone suitcase towards the front door. The younger man knocked firmly using the ornate door knocker which was encrusted with the Soviet Union's sickle and star insignia. For a moment, things were quiet. Eduard gulped uncomfortably as he waited for a response from beyond the door. It came abruptly and without warning. The loud sound of barking startled Toris greatly. Their howls and barks emanated aggressively from behind the door to the front hall. It really was terrifying because the dogs sounded more like wolves and their barks readily gave way to snarls and low-pitched growls as they began to die down.

Eduard, for his part, did tremble. Though he tried his best to appear calm, Toris noticed his brother's hands were shaking as they waited. When Eduard realized Toris had taken note of his behavior, he thrust one of his hands into his pocket, attempting to conceal the signs of his anxiety.

"Yes? What is it?" a female called from somewhere above them. Toris craned his neck upward to locate the source of the voice. Standing in front of a towering window on the second floor, a beautiful woman with light blonde hair and large breasts peered downward in their direction, "Who's there?" she asked, her voice polite yet firm.

Eduard stepped off the door stoop immediately so the woman could identify him. "Oh, it's you," she said in surprise, her expression betraying her uncertainty, "Has something happened?"

Eduard shook his head no. "Hello," he greeted, his tone cordial and smooth, "Everything's alright. I'm just paying a social visit today. Sorry for calling unannounced. I just happened to be in your neighborhood and I wanted to make an introduction." He caught Toris by the shoulder and pulled the brunettes into view.

"I see," the woman replied, casting her eyes upon Toris curiously. "Who is this?" she questioned.

Toris prepared to answer but Eduard interrupted him. "This is the one I've been telling you about," he explained, his hand still shaking, "I'm very eager for you two to meet."

Toris greeted his new employer nervously. "Hello. How do you do?" The woman returned his friendly wave graciously. "Ah, hello," she responded, her eyes brightening somewhat.

"May I please introduce to you my older sister, Toriska," Eduard said, gesturing to Toris.

Toris shot his brother a confused look. Surely he had misheard what his sibling had just said.

"She's very excited about visiting and possibly showing you her talent for work. I've told her many wonderful things about your glorious family; how you come from a long line of royalty and that you expect quality in everything." Eduard readily continued.

Of course Toris knew that his brother had been lying. Eduard was never so wordy, not about the Braginskis anyway. And what was this business about him being a 'she'? Something strange was going on.

The blonde coyly ran her finger along the window sill. "I'm sorry but we have already told you we do not hire outside servants. My brother feels they are unnecessary," she stated.

Toris cocked his head and shot a puzzled look towards Eduard. This was becoming even weirder. Hadn't Eduard told him he was going to work for this family as a servant? It was the entire reason he had come to Russia in the first place.

"This is just a friendly visit. Surely you're not opposed to it? I'm a trusted family friend." Eduard plied, sweeping his hand over Toris' arm before the brunette could back away any further.

"Well I shouldn't but…," she hesitantly stated, pointing towards an adjacent walkway running parallel towards the rear of the mansion, "You'll have to use the back entrance. My brother's dogs have taken run of the downstairs since he has been away."

"Yes, of course," Eduard said, his voice wavering a bit, "I had almost forgotten Ivan was away at business school. How silly of me." Eduard slid his other hand into his pocket. "He is away, is he not?"

The woman nodded slowly. The tension recently present on the younger man's face faded in response to her answer. "Excellent," Eduard mumbled under his breath.

"Just a minute. We'll be right there." he told her as he caught Toris' arm and led him towards the corner of the mansion. .

Toris followed his brother reluctantly.. "Stop!" Toris finally breathed when they were out of earshot of the window. "What is going on here?"

"Shhhh." Eduard said, pressing a finger to his lips. He looked around warily before continuing, "I know what you're thinking. You don't understand what I've done for you. How hard I've had to work to make this all flow together to help us, to help you."

"Eduard, what haven't you been telling me?" Toris asked calmly, his hand cupping over Eduard's wrist, "I'm confused about what you're saying to this woman. You told me…"

Eduard shuffled from his older brother's touch uncomfortably. "Yes. I told you things. Some of it stretching the truth a little," he admitted, "But don't worry. This will work. I wouldn't do it otherwise."

Toris raised an eyebrow. "I thought surprise would be best. You really get too nervous when you over-think situations," the younger man stated.

"I don't over-think things." Toris responded defensively though he knew Eduard was probably right. It was just his personality was naturally prone to obsessively spawning worry. The brunette was already over-thinking what little he did know.

"You'd better explain yourself better than that," Toris insisted, "Why are you lying and trying to pass me off as a girl?"

Eduard pressed his hand to the side of Toris' face. "Look at you. You really do fit the part of a girl with your gentle face and kind disposition." He brushed a loose strand of hair from his older brother's forehead. "I was hoping you wouldn't cut your hair while I was gone. No. I was pretty sure you wouldn't. You're so plain that transforming you into a female will be easy."

Toris shook his head. "But I don't want to be transformed. No one is going to believe I'm a woman and why would they need to anyway? What lies have you been telling?" the brunette asked in a worrisome tone.

Eduard didn't attempt to offer his older brother a satisfying answer. He merely readjusted his glasses and exhaled a deep breath. "I need you to help me Toris. I can't pull this off myself," Eduard explained in a pleading way, "I told you before, the Braginskis are a very wealthy family. Very wealthy."

The Estonian man drew another long breath as he waited for his brother to digest the information. "This family is strange," Eduard pointed out, "They do not hire outsiders often. Their brother Ivan is very protective of his sisters just as their parents were protective of all of them. It is only by luck that I was appointed through the bank to handle their financial affairs."

"We deserve a comfortable life Toris," Eduard justified to him, "And I've figured out how to get that for us."

"How?" Toris asked, a bit of apprehension cropping up in his voice.

"There are three siblings in this family, all who are unmarried. It's an opportunity I can't afford to pass up. Kataya is the oldest, Ivan is the middle child, and Natalia is the youngest. My hope is that by you living here you will be able to win this family's approval, especially Kataya."

"But.." Toris protested.

Eduard smirked. "Ah, you're probably wondering why I said you were a girl? It's because it would be unthinkable to hire a male servant when there are two unwed young ladies of society living in this household. That's why you must pose as a woman. As a female maid you will be able to cook, clean, and care for this household without detection. What is more, you will be able to become their friend because nothing is more important to this family than being their friend. They are rich and eccentric, and socially retarded. Leave the details to me and just play your part."

"This is crazy," Toris whined, "It's not going to work."

Eduard pulled a cosmetic case from his jacket pocket. "Just shut up and keep it together." he said as he proceeded to smear lipstick and make-up on the brunette's face.

Toris sighed, "Eduard, she'll notice right away."

"I doubt it," he said and with that, Eduard pushed Toris towards the staircase.

_**To be continued...** _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Please read and review!


	2. Reception

The interior of the mansion was much darker than Toris had anticipated and much more austere than one would have assumed with its minimal amount of furniture and decoration. The paintings that lined the wall were creepy, filled with wars and martyrdom and the magnificent triumphs of the Soviet era. It was almost like a museum because everything there looked ancient and seriously out of date.

"You can look around later," Eduard whispered, tugging on his brother's sleeve and pulling him down the long carpeted hall.

Toris felt absolutely sick in the pit of his stomach as they neared the room. What the hell had he gotten himself into? His brother's greed was going to get them in a lot of trouble. Possibly arrested or even worse. He wondered what rich people did to those who tried to scam them. Did they even involve the police or did they just make them disappear and bury them in their backyards? The thought was absolutely terrifying and Toris knew if he didn't sit down soon he was going to faint.

"Thank you for receiving us," Eduard said upon entering the tea room. The blonde haired woman smiled and stood, gesturing towards the sparsely cushioned couch across from her. "Please make yourselves comfortable."

Toris was thankful for her hospitality and accepted it readily. Eduard remained standing, leaning his brother's suitcase against the room's unattractive blue wallpaper.

"So this is your sister, Toriska?" the woman asked as she poured some tea from the antiquated Russian samovar* into a cup, "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Kataya."

She offered Toris his cup. "Your brother tells me that you like domestic work and have been employed by family's like mine before," she said.

"Well," Toris admitted nervously, "I've never actually…"

Eduard gripped the back of Toris' shoulders reassuringly. "Don't be so humble, my eldest sister. Tell her how you worked for the Prime Minister of America." he interjected.

"There is no such thing," Toris couldn't help but blurt out. Eduard cleared his throat. "Oh yes, of course. Silly me. I meant Senator of America," he lied, "I must have been confused with the job you had before. The one where you worked for the Queen of England."

Toris felt his face go pale. This was wrong. Who in their right mind would believe these outright lies? You'd have to be the most naïve person in the world to…

"You must be amazing!" Kataya exclaimed, "I can't believe you've had that much experience."

Eduard chuckled a bit at her enthusiasm. "Oh, she is. That's why I believe she'd be a perfect fit for your household. Did I mention she's my eldest sibling? Oldest of three. Just like you Miss Kataya. She raised myself and our youngest sibling, just as you raised your brother and little sister. There's so much in common between you two that you'd never stopping talking to each other about it."

He sipped his tea calmly and added, "She'd be perfect to have as a housekeeper…and a friend."

Kataya eyes lit up and she appeared to be contemplating the prospect of welcoming this new person into her home. "It would be nice to have a new companion in the house…" she began thoughtfully. She offered Toris another polite smile.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Kataya said, a bit more decidedly this time, her boobs jiggling under her white blouse and the blue straps of her overalls as she stood in excitement and headed towards Toris, "I'd like so much for us to be friends." Her cool hands seized Toris' warm ones and he couldn't help but blush as her breasts fell eye level with his face.

"But…" she faltered, her voice betraying a hint of sadness.

"Go on," Eduard murmured, his lips twitching nervously as he waited for her to continue. "I'd still need to ask my brother for permission," she explained, looking up at Eduard.

His gaze fell away from hers in response and shifted towards the opposite end of the room. "I'll be seeing Ivan soon. I could handle the matter for you and arrange things," Eduard offered, though something in his body language told Toris that his brother might put that conversation off with her brother for quite a while.

"Oh? That would be nice," Kataya said slowly, "but her salary would probably be more than he'd be willing to pay since she's so well qualified. Besides, Vanya* will just say that extra help is completely unnecessary."

Eduard frowned. Toris could sense his brother's scheme was unraveling at the seams. It served him right for his outrageous deception. Still, something in Kataya's face made him feel guilty. She seemed so lonely and he couldn't bring himself to abandon the hope that Eduard was lighting within her. Besides, he had his own hope invested in securing employment with her family. He couldn't just let all of that just slip away.

"If…" Toris began meekly, drawing both of their eyes upon him, "…I-if you wouldn't mind, I would work for a reduced wage, just room and board. I've been having difficulty finding work since I moved from Lithuania to be with my brother in Russia. I've noticed how difficult it is to meet people here and I did come ready to work. Won't you please give me a chance?"

Kataya paused, her eyes drifting to the content of her tea cup. "Mn. Yes. I think I'd like that. Even if it were for just a little bit," she said.

"There's something I need to tell you first," Toris admitted slowly. Eduard's eyes widened and then a scowl crossed his face as Toris continued, "It's very important that you know…."

"She's a tomboy," Eduard cut in quickly, "and prefers everyone to call her Toris. She's bad at applying her make-up and acts like a boy on occasion but that's just part of her charm. She's a really hard worker and I'm certain you'll come to like her very much. Really. It's her time in the West that's made her such a worldly woman. She's strong and she'll take good care of her new friends."

Kataya smiled upon hearing Eduard use the word 'friend' again. She fixated on Toris and the brunette sheepishly returned her happy gaze. "I don't mind," she stated, "Let's be friends."

"Then it's settled. If you'd only show us to her room, that would be such a delight. After I help her settle in, the two of you can get better acquainted," Eduard said as he patted Toris on the back of the neck triumphantly, "Naturally, I'll be heading out before it gets too late. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you for supper."

"No," Kataya responded quickly, "It would be no trouble to dine with us." Eduard glanced at the grandfather clock that stood nearby in the hallway. "I really mustn't," he said as he took note of the time, "I've taken up too much of your time already. I'll return at a later date to discuss those pending legal matters in this month's ledger."

"This way please," Kataya said as she took Toris' hand and led him out into the darkened corridor. "This will only be a temporary room unless you come to prefer it. It was used for important dignitaries who used to stay during my family's parties. It's nice. I think you'll like it."

"T-thank you." Toris managed, shifting his gaze to the floor, "It's more than I deserve."

"Shh. Don't be modest," she said, grabbing his cheeks, "You are pretty in your own way and I think your make-up is beautiful. Anyway, don't listen to little brothers. Sometimes…they can be so childish and cruel."

Kataya stopped outside a door in the hallway that was opposite a simple wash basin and mirror. She paused, dipping her fingers into the pocket of her overalls and fumbled a bit through the contents there until she withdrew a white key. "I'll leave you to freshen up," she said, "Oh. And if possible, I'd like the meal before six." Toris nodded. "Yes, of course." he replied, bowing slightly as she departed.

"You did a great job," Eduard said in a hushed voice as they entered the room together, "Very smart convincing her by working for less but I know what they're books say and we should have held out for a lot more money. They can afford it."

"Why didn't you just let me tell her I was a man? I think it would be better if we were just honest about it," Toris told his brother.

"It'll be fine. You'll see," Eduard said, unzipping the suitcase and shuffling through the contents, "Anyway, you're my accomplice now. It's too late to change things."

Toris sighed. Eduard was right of course. Even if he wanted to admit the truth, he'd already been introduced as a woman and that was what his new employers would be expecting him to be. "I'll go along with it, for now," Toris relented. What other choice did he have?

"Good," Eduard replied, "That just makes things easier to achieve the rest of my objectives. Now you'll have a chance to get in good with Kataya and get married to her and give our family most of her share of the money. Then we can get that house I've always dreamed of."

Toris felt his mouth gape open. "Are you crazy? I've just met her today," he pointed out.

"And already the sparks are flying." Eduard returned.

"I didn't see any sparks," Toris said sharply, "What I saw was a lonely woman. How can you take advantage of that?"

Eduard laughed a bit. "M-O-N-E-Y. It makes the world go round. Now turn around so I can fit you with this bra."

Toris did a double take as he saw the cream colored brassiere his brother had drawn from the luggage, with its fashionable design and full satin cups. Did the blonde really mean for him to wear that? It looked like it was definitely going to be uncomfortable. And if that weren't bad enough, the bra was only the beginning of the outfit Eduard intended for him to dress in. As Toris removed his coat and the white shirt and undershirt that lie underneath, he was presented with a fancy looking uniform not readily suited for his tastes or gender.

It was a lovely green maid's dress with long puffed sleeves, a full tapered bodice, and long layered skirt with petticoat underneath that would go from his waist to his ankles. The sleeves, the hem of the skirt and the high feminine looking collar were all etched with pure white lace while the apron, which was meant to be worn over exclusively over the dress, was full length and form hugging, with a bow designed to be daintily tied in the back.

"What the hell did you pack?" Toris asked as he studied the form fitting uniform his brother had in mind.

"Your clothes, my dear sister." Eduard said with a chuckle, "It should be your size so don't worry. And if it's not, we'll make it work."

Toris protested by clutching the coat he was holding defensively against his body. "I'm not going to wear it," he said.

"This is what maids wear and it will be your uniform," Eduard stated calmly but firmly, "It shouldn't matter what you wear as long as you have work, isn't that right?"

"Yes, but it's humiliating." Toris responded as he ran his fingers tentatively over the lace.

Eduard sighed. "It would be more humiliating not to wear it. You're suppose to be an elite maid. It would be a shame if you didn't at least try. Wouldn't you wear a uniform if you were a man?" his younger brother asked.

"I am a man," Toris spat, "and of course I would," he admitted to Eduard's question, "But…but this is different. And anyway, isn't your plan for me to marry this Kataya? How am I suppose to flirt with her if I'm dressed as a female?"

Eduard shrugged. "I was thinking you could become friends first and then lovers. You can drop subtle hints and by the time she figures out that you're a male, she would have to keep it a secret. Y'know, the allure of a forbidden romance."

Toris chewed his bottom lip. It didn't look like anything he said to Eduard would dissuade him. He'd just have to give in and let his little brother play dress up with his body.

Toris picked up the bra and pulled the straps over his shoulders. Fastening it for the first time was a bit awkward for the Lithuanian brunette but he managed it well enough. It felt strange having to reach behind his back to clasp the three tiny hooks that awaited him there. The elastic hugged at his chest snugly and fit better than he had anticipated.

Eduard held out the uniform to him. Reluctantly, Toris accepted it and pulled the garment over his head. The bodice stretched a bit as he smoothed it over his chest and drew it over his hips. "Well?" Toris asked nervously as the remaining length of the skirt came to rest at his ankles.

"I was right," Eduard stated in a pleased tone, "You do make a beautiful woman."

Toris picked up the apron that rested on top of his suitcase and put it on. Eduard tied the bow for him and then stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Yes. This will do nicely," he remarked, "All that's left is your leg-wear. I'm certain you can manage that, right?"

Toris nodded. "I'll be okay." he replied as Eduard handed him the pair of thick, black tights.

"Good," Eduard stated, clasping his hands together in a praising gesture, "Then my work here is finished. Please, do your best."

"Wait! Eduard, are you really going?" Toris asked, catching his brother by the shoulder.

The other man nodded. "It can't be helped," he answered, his voice a bit tense at their parting, "Just know that I am counting on you Toris."

_**To be continued...** _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes:**

(1) samovar- A samovar is a metal device with a faucet sometimes used to boil/heat water in Russia. Some samovar's have a tea pot attachments that allows a tea pot to sit on top of the device. The one in this story is an older model so it has a antique urn design and requires coal to function.

(2) Vanya- A Russian diminutive for Ivan

Reviews would be nice...


	3. Wandering

After his younger brother had departed, Toris approached the bed and sank down against the mattress, clutching his head. All this pressure was giving him a headache. The brunette closed his eyes. Only a few hours ago, he was living a normal life full of dreams. Eduard had convinced him that coming to Russia would be a good idea. Now, he just wasn't so certain about that.

Toris sighed. He just needed to be more optimistic. A change of attitude would carry him through this if he viewed the situation in a different light. He was getting what he wanted, a job and though the circumstances were unique, it just might work out. Yes, things would work out. He just needed to believe.

Toris sat up and pulled the heavy tights over his calves and upward towards his thighs. At least his legs would remain warm. He studied the loafers Eduard had advised him to wear. Thankfully, they matched the tone of his green uniform nicely. Their plainness made them suitably unisex and much more manageable than any female styles of footwear.

Toris wasn't sure how he would have survived wearing high heels especially the ones Eduard had packed for him at the bottom of his suitcase. Toris frowned; how did his brother find them in his size anyways? His feet were average but slightly larger than a woman's and it was clear that these heels were obtained specifically through the assistance of a specialty shop.

Toris scanned the room for a mirror. Now that his ensemble was complete, he needed to assess his appearance. His new room was heavily decorated but suffered from a severe lack of color. It was also devoid of the mirror Toris so eagerly craved.

He thought back and remembered he had passed one in the hallway on the way to his room. Toris approached the door silently and turned the handle. Sure enough, he was able to locate what he had been seeking. He peered at his reflection, managing to see himself for the first time in his maid's uniform.

He was startled by what he saw. His make-up, the one Eduard had applied to his face, was appallingly thick and reminiscent of an elderly woman whose eyesight was obviously failing. He made a mental vow never to let Eduard touch him with eye shadow and lipstick again if the man couldn't execute it with the finesse wearing a woman's cosmetics obviously required.

He spit on his palm in a mad effort to right the wrong his brother had perpetrated. Really, this was too much. It didn't make it any easier that the brand Eduard used was of the long lasting variety. In some ways, Toris prayed his brother hadn't bothered to actually spend the money. He would have been more content in this moment if the brand was cheap because that meant it would be easier to remove.

Toris pulled back his bangs from his forehead and pushed them back along his hairline. This was futile and he knew it, but the fear of being discovered made him put forth an earnest effort.

He leaned in towards the mirror and furiously wiped at his eyelids. The color was all wrong too. Though he hadn't had much experience with make-up, he'd seen it enough on other girls to realize there was a science to its application. Make-up was meant to be there as an aid not a show-stopper and right now, Toris felt as though he belonged in a fucking circus.

What amazed him the most was that his appearance actually drew a compliment from his new mistress. Kataya had complimented this look, hadn't she? The knowledge reduced him to a pathetic sense of pity. Either she was sincere and her taste was supremely flawed or she felt remorseful that any other human being could look so ridiculous.

Maybe he was just being too hard on himself. He wasn't a girl so perhaps his aesthetics were somehow misguided based on his own perception of female attractiveness. If his best friend Feliks were there, he was certain the Polish blonde would laugh at him. He'd be able to get this damn make-up off though. Feliks always had talent for doing ridiculously impossible things.

The brunette sighed. He'd left his compact case in the guest room. He turned around to fetch it and was startled to find someone watching him.

It was a girl, someone younger than Kataya, with long dirty blonde hair, a large bow upon her head and a harsh expression on her face. She was peeking out at him from behind a door at the end of the hall, her stare penetrating and uncomfortable.

Toris opened his mouth to greet her but his effort was met with a slamming sound. The young woman disappeared behind the closed door. He took note of the ornate Russian nameplate that adorned her door.

"Natalia," he repeated as he read the Cyrillic characters.

It was a pretty name for a pretty girl. She must have been Kataya's younger sister. He'd have to make an introduction to her.

He brought his hand up to knock upon her door but stopped just as the large grandfather clock in the hallway began to chime. It was six o'clock now.

He paused and glanced down at his own watch. It really was six.

He felt a wave of panic sweep through his body. Hadn't Kataya Braginski told him she wanted her meal before now?

Toris dashed towards the opposite end of the hall. She hadn't exactly told him where the kitchen was located but it would probably be on the lower level. Just as he was about to descend the grand staircase, he saw a pack of dogs roaming about, loose. They growled as they caught sight of him. Toris froze. They looked fierce, nothing like his own dog Vilnius whom he had left in the care of his youngest brother Raivis. These dogs were large and hostile.

Perhaps it was just their appearance that was terrifying. Sometimes, people owned pets that looked scary but were actually quite friendly.

Toris descended a step and then another. He clutched the banister nervously as he watched the dogs for their reaction. They watched him as well, some snarling and growling as his feet touched the last step.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." an unfamiliar female voice said. Toris turned his head and saw Natalia staring down at him from the railing on the floor above.

"They're very hungry. Big brother's dogs will ruin their appetite if they eat you." She smirked as she strolled down the stairs to join him. She glanced into the room at the dogs.

"I…I didn't know." Toris admitted.

"I'd feel bad for them," Natalia stated, patting one on the head, "You don't look very tasty; just bland."

"Who are you?" she finally asked, her inflection cool and her eyes boring into his own. He blushed and shifted his gaze towards the side. "I'm…Toris..." and as an after thought he tacked on the word "ka."

"You dress weird." Natalia remarked, "I don't think big brother will like you. When he comes home and finds you here, he might even kill you." She leaned in closer. "You should leave."

Toris gulped. There was something sinister yet beautiful in the way she spoke to him. He backed up a step. "I…was looking for the kitchen. Could you-" he began.

"No," Natalia answered unpleasantly. The blonde pouted and then left him there, the dogs faithfully trotting along beside her towards a room with a placard simply stating "playroom."

Toris looked from side to side before disembarking from the staircase. He wanted to follow her but wasn't sure if she'd become cross with him for doing so. He studied the other placards that hung on the wall and took note of the art decorations.

Most of the paintings in this part of the mansion were of landscapes, typically rustic rural scenes done in oil. Toris approached the door labeled "Dining Room." He entered and made a path towards the back where another door lie, certain it would lead to the kitchen.

Toris took note of the pleasant simplicity as he past the dining table. It was already set with the most elegant china he had ever encountered. It was frightening because it was all real and not imitation. Even the flatware was magnificent and ornate. Easily, the room could seat many dinner guests though Toris assumed there was probably another area for much larger parties.

This really was something out of a dream. Toris smiled cheerfully. The Braginskis even had purple velvet cushioned chairs and hand woven rugs. There was a gorgeous antique samovar with a built in boiler as well; it would be so wonderful when he could actually use it to fashion up some tea for his new employers.

He hoped Kataya wouldn't be too disappointed with him on his first day even if supper was a bit late. She seemed understanding but he was still new to this household and their family. He would have to cook something magnificent for her and her sister, something that would be sure to win their approval.

Yes. He would try his very hardest to do things right.

_**To be continued~~~** _


	4. Cordiality

Upon entering the Braginski kitchen for the first time, Toris was struck by its noticeable lack of size. The room where he now stood was not much larger than an average kitchen; its walls and workspace compact but more than adequate for daily usage. The room's overall color scheme was dominated by a beautiful sage green, accented here and there with lush browns and muted satin creams while the low lighting from the brass chandelier emanated a calm, inviting glow. Classic style cabinets lined the side and back wall of the room, some inlaid with glass doors that made the cupboard contents readily visible. Russian style amenities like vodka, borsch, and pickled eggs were present in abundance; some cured meat tenders hung from a hook dangling near the kitchen window. Fresh herbs were dried and kept upright in glass jars and the preparatory island was clean and well stocked with knives and other utensils.

Kataya looked up from her seat at the table where she was intently studying a brown container of maple syrup bearing a red leaf. She seemed lost in thought, only just now finally taking note of Toris' presence. "Oh you're here," she marveled in a surprised tone, "If I knew you were coming down so soon, I would have sent the dogs away."

"I'm sorry. I thought you were expecting me," Toris apologized quickly, smoothing his fresh white apron as he drew closer to her.

"Silly me. I completely forgot. I get so absent minded sometimes," she explained in a flustered tone, her face pinking a bit as she did so.

Toris responded with a weak smile. "Um… If you like, I can start cooking immediately, " he offered as he washed his hands in the sink.

He fetched a large white bowl from the rack of dishes located on the open shelf above him. "Would you prefer a traditional Russian dinner?" he asked in a hospitable tone, "Or I could prepare something from a Lithuanian menu since it's my specialty."

"Actually, I had something different in mind, " Kataya stated, her fingers gliding over the syrup container's cap, "You're familiar with American food, yes?" she asked.

"Not really," Toris responded but quickly caught himself as he recalled that such a thing was part of his fake resume, "What I mean to say is that I can only cook ordinary every day American things, like prepackaged food or cheeseburgers."

Kataya leaned forward a bit, resting heavily on her elbows. "What about pancakes?" she inquired.

Toris raised an eyebrow. It was such an odd request. "I could do that for you, but are you certain? It's more of a breakfast food," he remarked.

The blonde woman smiled. "I know. But I can't get the taste of a certain maple syrup out of my head. I was hoping you might know a recipe closer to Canadian style pancakes*."

Toris blinked. He wasn't certain such a style actually existed but he'd try to manage it anyway. He'd made western style pancakes* a few times before for his youngest brother Raivis but never from scratch; the prepackaged mixture was so much more convenient.

Toris headed towards the refrigerator and opened it. Fresh butter cream and bottled milk adorned the top rack, tidily grouped together for easy access. He collected them and the eggs he needed and placed them in the preparation area.

Kataya began to hum softly to herself as he did so. Her bright eyes followed his every move intently, readily drinking in the details of his efforts. Toris felt a little unnerved by her constant attentiveness. He wasn't use to being watched and couldn't help feeling a bit self-conscious as a result.

The Lithuanian brunette tugged at his dress collar, brushing the lace edging uncomfortably against his neck as he did so. The collar was starting to feel somewhat restrictive, its high grip on his throat almost suffocating as apprehensive thoughts began to seep into his mind. Toris momentarily closed his eyes, trying his hardest to still his heart as it began beating faster. He could feel an acute dryness welling at the back of his throat and the discomforting knot that was already starting to form there as he added the last bit of milk and butter to the bowl.

Kataya was staring at his hands much too closely, he noted. The brunette met her focused gaze meekly, half expecting the blonde to make a comment. He wrung his hands together nervously as she smiled at him and continued to hum.

Toris sighed as his mind drew its first blank regarding the recipe; he hated how his anxiety was cropping up and rattling him with its paranoia. He stubbornly willed his mind to clear.

"Where do you keep the dry goods?" Toris asked, his voice coming across a bit hoarsely. Kataya pointed at the row behind him.

The brunette readily turned away from her and studied the cabinets she had indicated. The one directly to his left was solely dedicated to vodka. Through the glass, Toris marveled at the fully stocked flavored spirit shelf, impressed by how complete the family's collection appeared to be. Clearly it was the preferred drink of the household, with its overwhelming presence and particular sense of brand loyalty.

Toris glanced over at the other cupboard, finally taking note of the items he needed. He hastily removed them and placed them on the counter.

Kataya peered down into the bowl as he added the baking powder, salt, sugar, and flour to the milk and butter, intently taking in each of the measurements he had carefully doled out. Her fascination was almost childlike as she thoughtful pressed a finger against her bottom lip.

Toris' hands started to shake as her humming ceased. He couldn't help but attribute a certain strangeness to her behavior. Kataya's wonderment evoked a sense of curiosity within him. Was she really so isolated that she'd never seen someone else prepare a meal before? No, that couldn't be right. It must have been something about this dish that was so important to her. He took note of her furrowed brow, an indication that she was concentrating deeply, perhaps engraving his recipe concretely in her mind.

Toris stirred the batter slowly, his fingers gripping the spoon tightly as he did so. Kataya eventually looked away, turning her attention back to the maple syrup container that sat beside her.

"I- I can bring you the food when it's finished if you'd prefer to watch TV while you wait." Toris offered politely.

Kataya shook her head reluctantly. "No, I don't mind. I enjoy watching how others cook. If you need any help, I can do that too." she told him.

The brunette blushed a bit at her kindness. "Do you and your siblings cook a lot together?" he asked her.

Kataya laughed gently at his question. "No. Natalia is talented in other areas besides cooking," she stated.

Toris cocked his head gently in her direction. "Oh? Like what?" he responded, a bit curious to learn more about the pretty girl's hobbies.

"Mostly arts and I guess crafts, if one could call it that." Kataya responded lightly, "And my little Vanya prefers to drink his dinner, so he doesn't bother with cooking skills."

Toris set the bowl back onto the counter. "Ah, so you must do all the cooking?" he concluded.

Kataya nodded. "Yah. Ever since I was little. Well, not so much cooking as baking," she informed him proudly, "When Ivan was still in high school, I used to make lunch for him to bring every day and he would share it with his 'friends' "

The blonde smoothed a hand thoughtfully along the edge of the counter as she recalled a moment in her past. "My brother knows an American, Alfred, and I would ask Vanya to bring him over to teach me how to bake foreign dishes, just like an American," she said, "But Vanya would never bring him to the house, always stating there was a difference of opinion between them both. So I am beyond happy to know that you can finally teach me how to cook all the American foods that I never learned how to!"

Toris couldn't help but tremble in response to her enthusiasm. She really was expecting a lot out of him. It seemed he would need to do some studying pretty quickly.

The brunette turned his attention back to the eggs that were still waiting to be added to the batter. It was now time to break them; a part his worrisome state caused him to dread. Toris drew a deep breath and then slowly started to tapping one of them against the side of the bowl, his hand shaking noticeably as he did so.

"You're nervous because of your new surroundings, aren't you?" Kataya observed as she pushed her chair out and walked around the counter towards him.

"Um… just a little," he admitted, an embarrassed blush sweeping across his face.

Kataya leaned down to one of the lower drawers by the sink and pulled out an apron. It was light blue with a cartoon art style liquor bottle design on the middle of it. Above, it had in colorful white, blue and red letters stating "IN RUSSIA, VODKA DRINK YOU".

"You shouldn't be," she said reassuringly as she patted his shoulder, "The food will taste delicious."

Toris jumped in response to her unexpected touch, unintentionally cracking the second egg awkwardly in his hand. He panicked as a few pieces of eggshell dropped into the batter.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he apologized fiercely as Kataya's eyes widened. The brunette bit his lip. It was all over now! A professional servant would never have done something so careless!

To his surprise, Kataya started to chuckle a bit. She didn't seem troubled at all by this turn of events. She merely put her fingers into the bowl and scooped the broken pieces out of the batter, "I do it all the time," she confessed, a bit of mirth seeping into her tone as she broke the final egg for him, "But Vanya still eats the bread I cook, he just spits out the excess shells that are baked into it."

Toris laughed nervously as he started to stir the batter again.

"Toriska," Kataya said softly but then paused, correcting herself, "Oh, that's right. You prefer being called Toris, don't you? I was wondering… Since you worked in America, will you tell me a little of what its like?"

Toris reluctantly nodded. He was expecting a question like this to come up eventually but he really hoped that she wouldn't ask for too many specific details. All he knew about that country was what he had learned from books or television.

"Um," he began, before saying, "You don't go into a New York alley after dark*."

Kataya's nodded agreeing with him and her eyes lit up. "Ah, so you lived there in New York, didn't you? That means you can read American." she concluded.

No, it didn't. But Toris wasn't about to tell her that.

"I-I was wondering if you could translate something for me?" she asked as she reached into the back of a cabinet and pulled out a box that had English lettering on it. "Can you tell me what it says? I think it's waffle or pancake mix but it tastes different than when I had it the first time."

Toris' heart pounded rapidly against his rib cage as she presented the box to him. Hell, he knew he couldn't translate that! 'Jiffy?' What the hell was that? The outcome of this situation wasn't looking promising at all.

Perhaps, Toris thought, he could use visual cues to figure it out. The brunette studied the box he had been given and took note of the picture of bakery items that were prominently featured on the front. He put his finger experimentally into the open package and tasted its contents. The taste was stale and it's texture was like semolina but it most definitely was not semolina or whatever type of mix Kataya thought it could be.

"Maybe it's British?" she queried uncertainly in response to the displeased face he had made upon tasting it. Toris flipped to the back of the box in an effort to figure out what it actually was. It was during this time that the brunette noticed something critical. "This food is past its expiration date, for almost more than a year now." he pointed out.

"Is it? Has it been that long already?," Kataya replied in a defeated tone as she looked at the date on the box. She took it back from him and turned it over in her hands, pondering deeply for a moment before continuing, "Perhaps-Do you think it's still good?"

With a bit of regret, Toris shook his head 'no'. If he used that mix to make anything, it wouldn't taste very appealing.

"Oh." Kataya replied, her lips forming a pout. "I see," she sighed and then returned the box to its place in the cabinet, hiding it carefully behind some of the other containers of food.

Toris thought it was odd that she didn't discard it. Most people upon learning something was no longer suitable for eating usually threw it out or used it for compost. He wondered why Kataya seemed to have such sentimentality for a food item?

Toris finished mixing his batter and set about greasing the skillet. "If your fond of American food, you could look to see if there is an import grocery store nearby," he suggested, "I'm sure they'd carry most of the things you might like."

Kataya turned around to face him. "Really? You'd take me there sometime?" she asked in an excited tone.

Toris hesitated with his reply. He knew it would mean he'd have to leave the mansion wearing a dress in public if he agreed. Kataya overlooked his reluctance and in her enthusiasm, responded as though he had already consented. She clasped a hand over his and eagerly stated, "We'll go together, okay?"

Toris realized protesting any further would do him no good. The blonde Braginski woman was much too excited to deter now so he'd just have to put it off for as long as he was able. He sighed as he drew a match and lit the gas stove.

Kataya opened a drawer near him and removed a pad of paper. Thoughtfully, she began scrolling a list of what he could only assume was American foodstuffs.

He watched quietly as the batter bubbled as it browned on the face-down side. When Toris was nearly finished cooking, Kataya instructed him to bring the food into the dining room while she fetched her younger sister.

Toris obeyed her request and placed the stack of pancakes he had made near the middle of the table along with a serving fork. He then headed back into the kitchen and removed the milk and cream from the refrigerator and placed them on the serving tray. As he was passing by, he stopped at the table and picked up the brown container of maple syrup Kataya had been looking at earlier. He noticed it bore a Christmas tag on the top with a message written in cursive English. Though he couldn't read the message itself, he could clearly distinguish the names of Matthew and Yekaterina.

Toris went into the dining room and started boiling water on the samovar in preparation for tea. After a few moments, Kataya rejoined him. Her face was framed by disappoint. "Natalia won't be coming down for dinner. She wants to eat later." the blonde explained.

Toris nodded and finished making the tea as Kataya started to eat quietly. He took note of how genuinely pleased she seemed as she added an ample dose of maple syrup to the top of her pancakes. Readily, she ate the ones on her plate as he waited in the corner for her to finish. Contentedly, she concluded the meal by thanking him for the tea and the food he made.

"I'm glad Eduard brought you here as a maid," Kataya reflected as she delivered her final words to him for the evening.

Toris felt the same way too. He was thankful he came, even if things had begun a bit strangely.

The Lithuanian brunette waited until Kataya had gone upstairs for the evening before clearing the table and starting the dishes.

As he finished his duties, his thoughts drifted back to the other lady of the house. Natalia was probably hungry by now. Before he retired to his own room for the evening, he would be certain to bring her something.

Gently, he turned on the stove and reheated three of the pancakes he had made. He arranged them neatly on the plate and wrapped the silverware in a cloth napkin. He then added butter and maple syrup on the side and completed the tray by placing a warm cup of tea sweetened with sugar and milk at its corner.

After heading upstairs, Toris knocked patiently at Natalia's door. Initially, his attempt received no response and he thought she might have fallen asleep. Quietly, he listened until he could hear what reminded him of a low chant coming from behind the door. The sound itself was something eerie and unsettlingly repetitive in nature, almost like someone was saying the words "Marry me" over and over. He knocked again, this time a bit more firmly. "Excuse me," he called, hoping this time she might hear him better.

The chanting stopped abruptly and gradually he began to hear a set of footsteps trudging towards him. The door opened much more slowly than he was expecting and the unfriendly creaking sound of its hinge caused him to shiver. The younger Braginski girl peered out at him, her face forming a bit of a scowl as she realized it had been him who was knocking at her door.

"M-may I come in?" Toris asked, his voice wavering a bit as she continued to regard him with a pensive glare.

Natalia reluctantly relented and backed away from the door, leaving it to creak open the rest of the way. As Toris entered her dark room for the first time, he couldn't help but gawk at the oddity that comprised it. It was so strikingly unusual that he couldn't readily define it in words. The floor was carpeted with a fancy paisley print that contrasted sharply with the tone of the room. It was lined with low burning votive candles that flickered ominously as Natalia passed them. The lighting was low, supplied mainly through candles and a strangely designed decorative lamp that was perched on a dresser near her closed window. At the foot of her four poster bed sat a large wooden trunk that had a wedding dress neatly draped over it.

Toris took note of the wallpaper which was repainted black and plastered haphazardly with an immense amount of photographs, all of the same two people. Toris recognized the one person as Natalia. The second image was of a man, appearing close in age to himself, with short blonde hair and wearing a scarf.

As the brunette studied them, it became clear that some of the photos had been altered, most commonly in such a way that there were people who were deliberately cut out in favor of the young man being added in. In others, Natalia's image was glued on top to appear as though she were standing beside him.

"What did you want?" she asked him in a slightly annoyed tone in response to his staring.

"I..I thought you might be hungry," he said warmly as he held the tray out to her. Natalia stared at his offering with unpleasant disdain. She pointed dismissively to a small writing table in the right hand corner of her room. "Put it over there,' she told him as she headed back to a shrine on the floor.

Toris nodded and did as he was told. As he approached her desk, he took note of the numerous crumpled letters that were discarded on the carpet and tossed in the trash can. Many of them had words like "love" and "marriage" scrolled daintily upon them. He wondered in passing if they were meant for the man featured so prominently in all of her photos.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Toris asked as he took note of a nicely framed picture on her desk that showed the two of them holding hands in the snow.

"We're going to be married," she answered, "Soon or not, one day."

Natalia then proceeded to ignore his presence and continued to kneel in front of a shrine plastered with pictures of the scarf wearing young man, her hands clasped together as she chanted, "MarryMeMarryMeMarryMeMarryMe" over and over again.

Toris couldn't avoid thinking how pretty she looked, almost like a doll as she focused all her energy into willing the unknown man into marriage. After about a moment or so, he decided not to disturb her any further and departed quietly, closing the door behind him as he exited.

In the hallway, he paused to wash the make-up from his face. As he removed his apron and dress in his bedroom, he couldn't help but sigh with relief that the day was finally ending.

Calmly, he opened his suitcase and removed the pale nightgown his brother had packed for him. It was surprising fashionable with its cute embroidery and welcome length that was long enough to flow downward towards his ankles. He liked how it was loose too and easy to wear, much more comfortable than the bra he was starting to remove.

Toris made the decision to leave his tights on, preferring to retain all the warmth he could manage on the cold winter night. He climbed beneath the heavy quilt and settled into his bed but found sleep to be less than forthcoming.

He stared at the ceiling blankly and thought about what he had left behind. He wondered how Raivis was managing on his first night in Eduard's flat. Was his youngest sibling having trouble falling to sleep in an unfamiliar bed too?

The brunette closed his eyes. Eventually, with a little bit of patience, he'd come to call this place home.

To be continued...


	5. Caller

It was nearly two weeks before Eduard finally telephoned.

Prior to that time, Toris had done his best to settle into the Braginski household. He excelled at making himself useful to his new employers and was quick to establish a daily routine based on the duties he felt were necessary to continue the mansion's upkeep.

Early in the morning, he would tend to his personal needs and dress for the day. He found that getting used to his maid's uniform was less difficult than he anticipated. Toris had become increasingly fond of his apron as well. Not only was it helpful in keeping his dress clean, but it also proved to be quite functional when it came to carrying things.

The brasserie, he found, was less than ideal. Toris disliked it and after about the third day, he made the decision to remove it from his wardrobe. It added nothing to his chest and what little padding it did possess was hardly discernable. The daily application of make-up was also a hassle but one Toris reluctantly continued to maintain.

After brushing his hair, the Lithuanian brunette would put on his shoes and cautiously descend the main staircase. If the dogs were out, which was sometimes the case, he'd have to run for the door he needed.

Once inside the dining room, Toris would start the samovar and prepare himself some tea. He treasured the chance to drink from a real tea set and delighted in making this passion a daily occurrence. While he waited for the water to boil, he'd prepare himself some toast with butter and top it off by adding some sweet jam. Afterwards, he would bring the dishes to the kitchen and start cooking breakfast.

Kataya made it a habit to eat every meal he served at the table while Natalia preferred taking her food in the confines of her bedroom. Toris adjusted to this reality very quickly.

The Braginski girls spent their days apart in their respective areas of the household. Toris did his best to interact with both females, but especially focused on Natalia whom he found to be quite beautiful and interesting.

As the day progressed, Toris would complete a wide range of chores, sometimes in Kataya's company. Each day, he'd be sure to cook, wash the dishes, sweep and mop the floors, vacuum the hall and other carpeted rooms (both upstairs and down), polish the furniture, wipe down wherever he noted dust had accumulated, and clean any windows and glass surfaces he encountered.

The brunette also did the laundry and ensured everyone's clothes were properly washed. It was important to him that each bedroom had fresh linen too, so he deliberately made it a point to tend to such things so each room would be neat and inviting to its owner.

Toris repeated this behavior even for the rooms that were not currently in use. Upon entering the private chambers of Ivan Braginski for the first time, the brunette couldn't help but marvel at the expansive size of the man's bedroom. He liked how the room was a combination of sleeping quarters, study, and living area. It was almost like a mini-apartment with a full wall to wall library.

Toris made a point to dutifully clean it every day, expecting that middle Braginski sibling would return home sometime in the future and perhaps appreciate his earnest efforts. Toris was also drawn to the vast amount of books that pervaded the atmosphere of the room. Ivan appeared to be a very educated man, judging by his collection. Toris was particularly interested in the Russian books written specifically for learning the English language. He made a full effort to study them in his spare time, knowing that Kataya possessed such an acute interest in all things relating to the United States.

When Eduard asked him how he was getting on at the household, Toris replied honestly that he enjoyed working for the family.

"Kataya and I went to the grocer yesterday," the brunette told his younger sibling as he focused on a paintings above the telephone table, "She said her brother doesn't let her drive because he fears she'll wreck the car again, so I ended up doing the driving for her instead."

"You left the house?" Eduard responded, his tone a bit shocked from the news, "You really shouldn't need to do that."

Toris wrapped the phone cord around his finger. "I didn't like wearing a dress in public but Kataya was really persistent about going out. And anyway, going shopping made her happy."

"Good, I'm glad you two are getting along so well. But you must be careful, Toris," he chided gently, "I told you before that she's socially inept. What if you took her to the store and she wandered off like some five year old. That woman would get in the car with strangers if asked. What would you do then? Do you have any idea of the trouble we'd be in? There'd be police and-"

Toris paced back and forth along the hall in response to his brother's paranoia. "Nothing happened, Eduard," he stated in a reassuring tone.

For a few seconds, his brother remained silent on the other end of the phone, only the sound of his breathing carrying through. "Of course," Eduard finally agreed, "Well, at least you're getting things to progress with Kataya."

Toris bit his lip as he wound the phone cord tightly about his wrist. "Actually, I like Natalia more. We're becoming friends," he said.

There was an awkward silence on the other side of the line before Eduard let out a sigh, "I suppose it doesn't really matter which one you favor. It's good either way," his younger sibling encouraged, "I knew I could count on you."

Toris turned his head as he heard the sound of a large truck pulling up into the drive-away. The brunette peered out the window and frowned. "Oh no," he lamented.

"What is it?" Eduard asked.

"A food delivery," Toris replied with some concern, "Ah, I didn't realize we'd get one this week. I'm not sure where I can put everything now. Kataya bought so much American food last night that its going to be hard to fit it all in."

"What?" Eduard responded, his voice echoing a tone of disbelief, "Is that what you were doing? You took her out to buy American food?"

"Yes," Toris answered as a loud knock started coming from the front door, "Kataya's quite fond of it."

"Toris, listen to me," Eduard's voice came across both tense and urgent, "You shouldn't have brought that into his house. You've got to throw it out, now!"

Toris shook his head. "I don't understand what you mean," he said, a bit of confusion coloring his words. Eduard sounded so silly. Why would anyone throw out perfectly good food?

By now, Kataya had heard the knocking from her position in the downstairs tea room. She started to come towards Toris wearing a puzzled expression.

"Oh," she remarked upon seeing the brunette standing in the hallway, "You're on the telephone, that's why. I'll go see who is at the door."

Toris apologized and cupped his hand over the receiver while his brother continued speaking. "I think it's a delivery man. I'll come help right away," he told her.

"Eduard, I have to go," he hurriedly explained, cutting off the younger man mid-sentence, "Please call again later. I miss you both and I want to talk to Raivis too."

"Toris, w-"

But the Lithuanian felt it would be inappropriate to make his employer wait, especially when he was needed, so he returned the phone to its cradle and quickly followed behind her.

Sure enough, the local delivery man stood waiting at the front door. The phone began to ring faintly off in the distance as they greeted him. After a moment or so, it stopped.

Kataya signed for the milk and food products her brother had preordered. She made a comment about it being a bit more than usual but accepted it anyway. She and Toris put on their coats and stepped outside into the cold air and began bringing the items into the mansion.

The phone rang again, this time much longer in duration than before but both were too busy to answer it. Toris assumed it was Eduard since the phone had rarely rung since his arrival. Surely whoever it was would call back later.

When the phone rang a third time, Toris excused himself and headed for the hall. By the time he reached it, however, the ringing had ceased.

The brunette waited for a moment and then returned to the kitchen where Kataya was placing the last of the milk and eggs inside the refrigerator.

"Who was it?" she asked.

Toris shook his head. "I'm not sure," he answered as he eyed the nearly full cabinets. He looked back at the large amount of new food that was sitting in bags upon the preparatory table. It would take some doing but he would probably be able to manage fitting everything in if he did some rearranging.

"How was Eduard?" she asked curiously as she helped him put away some things, "Has he been around to see my brother yet?"

The brunette shook his head uncertainly. Their conversation hadn't even touched upon the absent Braginski sibling. For that matter, Eduard didn't touch upon much of anything. He never even explained why it took him two weeks to call in the first place or why all his direct calls were being forwarded to an answering service. Though if Toris had to guess, he figured it was probably a combination of situational evasion, procrastination, and an overburdened schedule at work.

Kataya rested her hand on the counter beside Toris'. "Your brother is a good man, though he is a bit persistent, " she stated.

Ah, If only she knew the truth.

Kataya turned her head as the phone began to ring again. She started to move but Toris stopped her. "I'll get it," he offered quickly, rushing out the door towards the hall.

The brunette picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" he said.

Immediately, someone began speaking but the background noise made it almost impossible to make out the words they were saying. The caller tried again to talk over what sounded like a train but their attempt failed. Toris politely repeated his greeting again, adding the connection was bad and it was difficult to hear. The caller mumbled something and then the line disconnected.

Toris stood beside the phone, waiting for the person to redial; they never did.

Kataya eventually joined him beside the phone and informed him she was going up to her bedroom. The brunette nodded and headed for the kitchen again.

As the evening wore on, Toris completed his daily tasks. After serving the final meal to Kataya, he tidied things up and headed upstairs to Natalia's bedroom. To his surprise, he found her room to be quiet with the lights off. She must be sleeping, he concluded. He knocked once and then left the tray outside her door.

Toris yawned. He was starting to feel a bit tired himself and decided he might read before sleeping for the night. After he changed into a pair of mint green pajamas, he went back downstairs carrying the English study book he had borrowed from Ivan's bedroom.

It was getting late but not too late to still receive telephone calls. At ten o' clock, he would try to call Eduard but would mostly likely get Raivis again instead.

Toris passed through hallway where the main telephone was situated and then headed into the first floor tea room Kataya frequented. This space was the most modern looking in the mansion and contrasted greatly with the other rooms. It boasted proudly of modern Russian design coupled with fancy European innovation. It also bore a few cubist themed statues with strong soviet connotations.

Toris settled on to a comfortable beige chair nearest to the door. He opened up the study book and searched until he found the place where he had last left off.

"Good…morn-ing," he practiced slowly in English as he reread the written drill for chapter two, "Howareyou? I am… fine… Thank… you."

The brunette shook his head. His new attempts at the foreign tongue sounded so stiff and artificial. He needed to try it again, this time with a more conversational approach as he read the next set of sentences. "Iam…on a… buzness… No-" he corrected, "business… trip."

He looked at the margin where a sentence was written in by hand above the printed one along with Cyrillic script stressing its correct English pronunciation for a Russian speaker. "I am…looking for Mr. Alfred F. Jones. He is my… contakt," he read aloud.

The brunette turned to the next page where he encountered another handwritten sentence. It was crossed out, had parts circled, and was followed up by a nasty Russian word that was harshly scribbled next to the surname 'Jones'.

Toris closed the book. He probably wasn't meant to read that. He rested the volume on his lap and stifled a yawn. His eyelids were starting to become heavy and the low light was beginning to bother his eyes.

At some point, Toris remembered turning off the light. He realized he must have dozed off in the chair sometime shortly after that but now found himself abruptly reawakened by the sound of someone's voice. He paused as the unfamiliar sounds of heavy boot falls crossed the main hall followed by the distinct prancing of dogs.

Toris bolted upright as he heard the door to the 'playroom' close and the sound of the dogs whimpering with regret. The English study book on his lap thudded heavily against the carpet. The brunette couldn't help but panic.

Silently, he managed to get to his feet, cautiously peeking out into the poorly lit hallway. As he did so, he pulled his pink bathrobe roughly about his shoulders as watched nervously until he caught sight of unidentified form approaching from the main hall.

The brunette wrapped his fingers tightly against the door handle. He didn't know what to do! It was unbelievable to realize that there was actually an intruder in the house. His heart sank as the individual drew closer and paused beside the telephone table. The Lithuanian shivered as he heard the sound of metal clunking unceremoniously against its wooden top. The intruder grumbled a bit under his breath as he fumbled for the switch and turned the lamp on.

Toris could see the unknown person now, but only from the rear. He noted that the male was blonde, tall, and built rather solidly wearing a long brown coat, white scarf, and heavy winter boots that were unfortunately tracking snow and mud everywhere.

He watched breathlessly as the unknown man lifted the telephone from its cradle and listened for the dial tone.

The intruder clicked the receiver a few times impatiently before slamming it back down. He then took an extended drink from his flask that was now resting beside the phone, returning it with another clunk against the table only once it was completely finished.

The blonde then complained in a sing-song like voice, something along the lines of his bottle being too empty. Toris edged closer. Though they had yet to meet, he was certain he recognized the man from a photograph that displayed prominently in the household.

The brunette's bottom lip trembled as he opened his mouth to speak. Unfortunately, his words failed him. Toris hadn't worked up the nerve to address the young man just yet so he followed him like a shadow back down the hallway.

The blonde seemed oblivious to his presence. His attention was fixated on what appeared to be a more pressing need for drink. The brunette watched from the corner of the hallway as the tall man turned the handle on the dining room door.

It was then that Toris got a good look at the blonde's face and knew without a doubt who he was dealing with. With a heavy heart, he mustered his courage and approached the door he'd seen the blonde pass through.

Miserably, he cursed this unfortunate turn of events.

Why did Natalia's beloved fiancée have to reenter her life?

**To be continued...**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hurray! Ivan's finally arrived home and in the next chapter he meets his new maid, Toris. I'm so excited to share it with all of you!

As always, _**reviews and Kudos**_ are greatly loved and appreciated~!


	6. Introduction

_That stupid American!_

It was the one continual thought Ivan had as he rode the train back to his home in Russia. That miserably annoying Alfred really knew how to push his buttons! Fighting had been the only natural conclusion of their 'disagreement' but the school rejected his defense, expelling him for what that capitalist idiot had started.

Ivan crossed his arms and pouted as he eyed his reflection in the compartment window. There was a reddish bruise that still adorned his cheek where Alfred's balled fist had struck him. His lip was still a bit puffy too.

The blonde Russian smiled darkly as he coiled his scarf tightly against his throat. These wounds were nothing compared to the damage he had inflicted on Alfred. Ivan reveled in the memory of seeing the other man's blood spewing from his ignorant lips, marring the once pristine white wall of their classroom. The disharmonic crunching of Alfred's glasses beneath his heavy boot brought him an unparalleled feeling of triumphant satisfaction despite the final outcome.

Ivan unscrewed the lid on his vodka flask and downed another sip. It would not be long before he was back in his family's home, polishing off an entire bottle at his leisure as he relaxed in an armchair beside the fireplace. The Russian sighed. If his father were still alive his expulsion most certainly would have been met with strict punishment. But, being as the man's death now made him the master of the household, his only obligation would be to notify the bank appointed trustee that he was no longer attending school.

The blonde gathered his suitcase as the train pulled into the depot. As he emerged on to the snow-covered platform, he almost wished his sisters were there to welcome him.

Ivan passed the ticket counter and headed inside the station lobby. It was crowded, noisy, and confining but invitingly warm from the concentration of passengers waiting to board. The tall Russian navigated the assembled mass of people and approached an outlying wall that possessed a row of pay telephones.

He dropped in a kopek coin and dialed his home. It would be nice if Kataya could have some fresh borscht ready by the time he arrived. Walking from the station would take a few hours but it would give him the chance to stretch his legs after all the riding he had done in the past few day. It was also safer than trusting his older sister's driving, especially on snow covered roads.

Surprisingly, he found the line was busy- a strange occurrence since their telephone rarely rang anymore these days.

An unfortunate realization crossed his mind. It would be troublesome if Alfred was the one tying up his line, calling to gloat since he wasn't expelled.

Ivan glowered as he sat down on one of the benches and waited before redialing again. This time, no one answered the phone. He hung up and tried another phone, but there was still no reply despite the extended period for which he rang.

The Russian frowned. What was going on here?

Ivan dialed once more, this time hanging up after about the fifth ring. He waited about five minutes and then resolved to try again. By now, an announcement was being made over the loud speaker about the arrival of another train ready to seat passengers heading west. The announcement repeated and many passengers began moving about the station, increasingly the level of noisiness substantially.

Ivan rang the number a final time, blocking his ear to drown out the sound of the train and the people nearby. Finally, this time someone answered.

"Hello," Ivan called loudly into the phone, "Hello? Kataya? Natalia?"

There was indeterminate pause on the other end. "-I'm sorry but we have a bad connection," a male voice finished after a mild apology.

"An operator?" Ivan mumbled as he returned the telephone back to its place on the wall. He hadn't anticipated the line to have been compromised. It was disappointing but calling home was getting him nowhere.

Ivan put on his gloves and took another swig of vodka in anticipation for the cold of night. It was still early evening but the temperature would eventually drop even more. The blonde Russian felt a flush of warmth rush to his face as more of the strong drink surged through his veins.

The silence gave Ivan time to think as he traveled through the city on foot into the countryside, stopping here and there to dust the snow whenever it collected on the hem of his pant legs.

The blonde had always admired the beautiful open field that surrounded his home but never favored the dismal presence of snow, especially when its barren whiteness devoured his property. By now he could make out the faint outline of the Braginski mansion; its towering white form jutting up into the darkness highlighted by the paleness of the moon.

He crossed through the main gate and trekked towards the front door, withdrawing a white key from his long, brown coat. Stiffly, he turned it in the lock and twisted the door handle. It relented and allowed him access to the mansion's interior.

Ivan closed the door behind himself. "I'm home," he announced, his voice echoing in the emptiness of the hall as he switched on the light. None of his dogs came to greet him which was curious since he expected at nighttime they would have free range of the first floor. After all, their intended duty was to safeguards his sisters while he was away.

The blonde walked across the hall towards the playroom and opened the door. Readily, the dogs joined him, obediently lapping at his hands as he patted their heads in turn. After a few moments, Ivan coaxed them back into the playroom and closed the door.

A gentle thump came from down the adjoining hallway and Ivan turned his attention in that direction. The Russian scratched his head uncertainly. He was a bit drunk so perhaps he misheard the sound. Slowly, he approached the dimly lit hallway and walked towards the area where the main telephone was situated. It would probably be a good idea to check the line to see if there were still problems. He brought his flask to rest loudly on the top of the table.

"Where is it?" he grumbled as he felt around for the lamp switch. Eventually, he located his target and managed to illuminate the hallway.

The cord leading to the phone appeared to be alright but he decided to check the line anyway. Curiously, he lifted the telephone from its cradle and pressed it against his ear, listening for a dial tone.

It sounded fine. He clicked the receiver a few time before slamming the phone down, satisfied that it had been returned to working order; at least this was one less thing he had to worry about. Ivan sighed and retrieved his flask, finishing off the contents before clunking it loudly back down. "Ah, you're so empty already," his lilting voice complained, "Best to get a bottle."

The blonde turned and headed back down the hallway. If there were one thing he missed about home the most, it was the pleasure he could take in indulging himself in comfort. Heavy drinking in his dorm was forbidden but it hadn't stopped him from completely enjoying his favorite choice of drink. The tall Russian entered the dining room and passed into the kitchen, intent on grabbing a fresh bottle from his collection.

Ivan stood in front of the row of cabinets that lined the kitchen wall and looked through the glass at their contents.

Something was different.

He cocked his head to the side. Things were not as he remembered them to be. He wasn't exactly certain what it was yet but he knew from the absence of his alcohol in its usual place that someone at the very least was playing a game of spring cleaning-a game he did not like.

It must have been Kataya, he concluded. Who else would dare put instant American cuisine openly in such a place knowing how much he despised such things?

"What is this?" Ivan thought to himself as he tore open one of the cabinets, "Really, 'Jiffy Pop' and 'Bisquick?'" Since when had his household become so ridiculously polluted with capitalist garbage?

His fingers fell hard on the plethora of Sunny D bottles that unwelcomingly occupied his former 'Flavored Vodka' shelf.

It appeared as though he would have to do some spring cleaning of his own. And he'd be sure to add a healthy dose of punishment for the inconvenience.

Ivan carried the black trash can across the room and began filling it with everything that happened to be in that particular cabinet, whether it was empty or not. 'This was HIS vodka cabinet and deserved to remain HIS', he complained in a not so quiet way. It irritated him to no end that such a thing would be waiting for him when he arrived after such a long journey home. When he had finished with his purging task, he slammed the cabinet door and resumed his search.

If Kataya disposed of all his treasured liquor, he would be exceptionally displeased.

"Um, hello?" an unfamiliar voice called from behind him, "W-what are you doing?"

Ivan's eyes shot towards the door and for a moment he stared dumbly at the unknown person who was addressing him.

'Who was this in his house?' Ivan wondered.

He silently appraised the brunette who was standing meekly before him, taking note of the anxious way the other seemed to grasp the kitchen door handle. This unidentified person was shorter than him by a few inches with light brown locks that were shorn at shoulder length. His hair appeared a bit unkempt and wistful with stray strands escaping and littering his forehead. Ivan noted the gentleness of the other's uncertain smile as the stranger continued to wait for his reply.

Ivan's gaze drifted from the brunette's face downward along his slender neckline to the frilly pink bathrobe that covered up a decent portion of his femininely decorated green pajamas. Ivan wasn't clear on what to make of such a sight. It was curious that this young man was dressed in such an unexpectedly girlish way. He was even wearing a subtle touch of makeup. Immediately, Ivan approached him.

"I'm…Toris…And you… I think…you're the man from all her photographs, isn't that right?" he asked, his voice wavering as Ivan continued to stare.

The brunette straightened his posture and pulled his bathrobe closed in a self conscious gesture. He gulped and then stepped closer, gradually offering Ivan his outstretched hand. "You're Natalie's fiancée, aren't you?"

The absurdity of that statement caused Ivan to smile. Now things were finally starting to make sense. He understood what was wrong with his household; something that did not belong was intruding there.

"I'm sorry," Toris apologized, embarrassment flourishing in his soothing voice, "I'm not sure she was expecting you." He turned back towards the door quickly, "I'll wake her. Can I offer you tea while you wait?"

Ivan shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. I'm looking for something much stronger than tea. Perhaps you have moved it, da?" the Russian replied, his eyes roaming about the room, "Some vodka?"

"Y-yes, yes of course." The brunette scrambled for one of the bottom cabinets beneath the sink. The very cabinet, Ivan noted, where the dog food was kept until very recently.

"I don't need a glass," Ivan stated when he saw Toris reach for one, "Just set the bottle on the table."

The other man did as he was told. The blonde Russian twisted the cap off the bottle and took a long, hard sip. "Now then, Toris?" he began after wiping his mouth, "Won't you tell me what you're doing here?"

The shorter brunette nodded. "Natalia's older sister hired me," he explained, "For housekeeping."

The Russian paused at this news, contemplating what it actually meant. It was not like Kataya to make decisions on her own, especially without his approval. She was already well aware of his feelings regarding outside help. The discussion had been raised soon after their father's death and then again by the trustee from the bank, Eduard von Bock who was eager to introduce his elder sibling into their employ. Such things, Ivan believed, were quite unnecessary in the lingering remnants of the fallen communist age and would undoubtly cause him the grief more commonly associated with the dying aristocracy of the old world.

"And you sleep here?" the blonde inquired, his violet eyes drifting once more to the casual attire the brunette was wearing.

The shorter man gripped the edge of the counter and nodded slowly. "In exchange for my wages," he explained.

"I see." Ivan returned the bottle to the table, "So Kataya has hired you as a servant?"

"Y-yes," he stammered in response to the question, "As a maid, sir."

The Russian cocked an eyebrow. "This is all very interesting," he stated as he leaned on his elbow, "The maid?"

Toris lowered his eyes and shook his head 'yes'.

"Well, then," Ivan stated, "How is it you actually came to know my sisters?"

Toris paused at Ivan's words. He gave the Russian a puzzled, uncertain look before a searching gaze crossed his fair looking features. "Your sisters?" the brunette managed, his throat sounding a bit dry.

Ivan smiled pleasantly. This bit of information seemed to surprise the brunette and the blonde thought in passing that it was amusing how the stranger's green eyes seemed to widen at this fact. "Da, Kataya and Natalia are my sisters."

"But I thought…" Toris began, his voice trembling, "That's not possible." He brushed the stray hair from his forehead, his motions becoming increasingly troubled. "But Natalia? She's in love with you…or a man that looks like you."

"Da. My sister loves me more than a sister should," Ivan stated, his eyes becoming somewhat distant, "And I admit that it is a bit creepy since she is my blood related sister."

Toris nodded, finally understanding why Eduard believed the Braginski family was so strange. Some relief but also confusion seemed to grace his face as the knowledge started to settle in. Ivan took a sip of vodka and then re-asked his previous question.

The brunette blushed, a sense of discomfort cropping up in his body language as he answered it. "M-my brother Eduard introduced us."

A wider smile couldn't help but cross the blonde Russian's face. He should have expected something like this from that mousey financier. Eduard had practically thrown up every suggestion he could to entice Ivan into diverting his family funds into some type of venture. Though the Estonian had attempted to make his efforts subtle, the Russian was well aware of the games the other was playing.

Now that this 'maid' was in his household, Ivan decided it might be amusing to play along. He had to admit that Eduard had caught him off guard with his cunningness. It would be best to understand the situation fully before he acted against it.

Then a possible reason occurred to Ivan as to why a man dressed as a woman would be sent to his house in the first place. Eduard knew a lot about his family, far more than most outsiders and the Russian couldn't help but wonder if his father had told the financier a secret about him before his death. Perhaps the old man had let his suspicions about Ivan's sexual preference slip.

"In the morning, I will speak with your brother and find out exactly what Eduard is meaning by sending you here," the Russian said with a broad smile still plastered upon his lips, "But for now, I'd like you to go upstairs to wake Kataya. I think it's time for a little chat."

_**To be continued~!** _

A/N: Please leave a review if you like the fic, it really makes me want to update when I read reviews.


End file.
